


Turn Our Golden Faces Into The Sun

by maryjanewatson



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Spectacular Spider-Man (Cartoon), Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryjanewatson/pseuds/maryjanewatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's senior prom night at Midtown High.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Our Golden Faces Into The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> (written in may, 2014)

"MJ, hurry up, we’re gonna be late," Gwen yelled into the bathroom MJ had locked herself in about 45 minutes earlier. She had begrudgingly accepted to be fashionably late to their prom per Mary Jane’s idea, but now she was worried she might actually miss the entire party unless they left within the next five minutes.

"Oh, will you relax, Gwendy? You can’t rush perfection," MJ said as she made last adjustments to her hair, styled into a pixie cut after she decided long hair was just too much trouble for a girl on the go like her. "Besides, Bug Boy isn’t even here yet."

Gwen barely heard what MJ said, instead choosing to focus on frantically texting Peter, who was also late and if he was doing anything other than coming to her apartment — be it saving kittens from trees or stopping evil animal-people hybrids from destroying Manhattan — she would take those web shooters and shove them right up—

"Hey, where is everyone?" Peter yelled as he came into Gwen’s bedroom from the balcony (Gwen didn’t even lock her window anymore, Peter was so used to coming in through it), "We’re late, you know?"

"Yes, I know, and you were supposed to be here 15 minutes ago! I sent you, like, 47 texts!" Gwen said as she simultaneously punched him in the arm and kissed his cheek.

“Ah, I should’ve figured it was you, my spidey sense doesn’t usually tingle that low,” Peter quipped, raising his eyebrow, and Gwen couldn’t help but laugh. That boy was going to be the death of her. As Gwen fidgeted with Peter’s tie, which was ‘perfectly well-tied, thank you,’ MJ emerged from the bathroom in a fog of cheap hair spray.

“Okay, world, fasten your seat belts because little MJ is ready to par-tay!” She was wearing a dress that would only work on someone like her, it was sheer, it had sequins, it had flowers going all the way up to her arms and down her legs and it just screamed, “look at me!” Gwen’s outifit was a little more modest, a sleek, long hot pink skirt and a lighter pink top that bared her stomach just enough not to be boring, and her hair was done in a big, messy side-braid.

"Wow, am I the luckiest guy in the world or what? Most people don’t even get one date for their prom and I have two of the prettiest gals in New York with me tonight," Peter smiled. 

He was, though used to much tighter clothing-- courtesy of his side job as a major superhero/misunderstood vigilante, extremely uncomfortable and felt incredibly stupid in his bow tie and silver ("Silver, Aunt May? Really? Am I suddenly a member of Duran Duran?") jacket, but his aunt had chosen that getup so carefully for him, he just couldn’t not wear it. If he can rock spandex, he thought to himself, then he can rock a shiny silver jacket for a night.

Gwen’s mom had insisted on paying for the limo to take them to the party, and they danced and talked and laughed like never before, and the whole night felt like a dream. Sure, tomorrow they’d have to face the realities of their own lives; unsupportive families, money troubles, fear of failure, and monsters capable of killing everything and everyone in their path, but just for tonight, they were okay. There was hope. They were teenagers, and tomorrow was a long way away.


End file.
